Fanfiction Today
by BudderMagic
Summary: A very serious discussion about authors and stories today. With a very short drabble, to prevent account suspension. Recommended for everyone, especially new authors. No need to review, unless you have free advice and suggestions. Good Day.
1. Originality and Reviews

-(Fanfiction Today)-

* * *

I have a serious thing to discuss with you people today.

It's about this generation of authors.

As you may probably know, most new authors lack ORIGINALITY.

I'm not talking about the new authors copying my stories, but other authors.

* * *

Exhibit A.

Justkeeptyping's story, "The House of Supers" has reached fame throughout the fandom, and the new authors thought that if the story she made are popular then they could probably do the same, then came different stories about the characters having superpowers. How ridiculous.

* * *

Exhibit B.

India'TeamStarkid'J's story, "House of More Americans" is already famous and very fun to read. This idea is the most used in all of House of Anubis fanfiction. Along with the next generation of characters.

This is so over used that everytime I go to the website, there are two or more stories about this. Seriously, people, did your originality die?

* * *

Exhibit C

The stories of the Character's kids or the Next Generation, this idea is very overused, and still the same plot. The sibuna's kids have to solve the mystery blah blah blah.

I saw a story like this just a few minutes ago. The authors today are totally messed up.

* * *

Enough for those, now let's talk about reviews.

Now reviews are responses or comments to the written story. But in fanfiction reviews, it is the thing that judges your story, if you have many reviews, then the story may be interesting, or the author is.

* * *

Exhibit A.

This also happened last year.

Everyone has friends in fanfiction, well some have.

If someone posts a story who has friends or BFF's in fanfiction will immediately review and will (lie or not) tell something nice to the story and or author. The friend who was thought to be long gone will ignore all other stories unless it's their friend's story. That's a known fact.

* * *

Exhibit B.

This happens in these days.

If an author posted a story and it became famous, then all his/her stories will be brought to fame too, which is good, but if the author posts suckish stories and still get lots of reviews, then its wrong.

I knew an author who could write well but doesn't get enough reviews, it is so unfair.

* * *

We should work together to stop this authors from destroying the fanfiction fandom.

No authors were harmed in the making of this story.

To prevent account suspension, I decided to make a short drabble. Enjoy ;).

* * *

A Christmas Miracle

The snow drifts along the sidewalk, covering an iron streetlamp, barely illuminating the road. Boots crunch against the snow, echoing through the night. The girl with beautiful caramel hair grabbed onto his brunette companion.

The brunette boy smiles, showing his white teeth, and sighs, forming a puff of mist which quickly dissolves to nothing, the girl-in his side- shivers and grabs to him more, the boy hugs her, sharing their warmth with each other.

They had just celebrated their 2nd anniversary, the boy was planning to give an item that is going to change their lives forever. Rethinking his lines, the boy almost tripped to the ground.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked worriedly, she gasps as the boy went on one knee and faced her.

Removing the velvet box from his pocket, he coughed out all his fears and was replaced by confidence,

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

I guess that's it. Thank you for reading and I hope the story brightened your hearts, look I know I offended some of you, but don't take it the wrong way but you can try again and start all over.

If you have some suggestions and more stories that lack originalities, please take the time to tell me and review. Hope this story makes a change.

If you saw any mistakes and wrong grammar and/or spelling, it's because I didn't have time to edit it all. Sorry! (-_-)

Good Day. (._.)


	2. Summaries

Fanfiction Today

* * *

Greetings once again to all of the authors, and please take the time to read this. It will certainly help you and your stories.

Now today, we will talk about summaries. Summaries are basically what summarizes your story, it can be in a form of a question or an excerpt.

* * *

e.g

After a phone call, Nina was kidnapped, who kidnapped her? And why?

Or

He grabbed my shoulders and started to lean closer, his lips captured mine in pure vanilla bliss. My mind exploded to a million bits of stars, he pulled me closer, there was nothing that could stop our love.

* * *

Now, I have noticed that authors (old and new) has been showing the wrong kind of summaries.

Exhibit A.

Omg, Nina was like preggers! Lol. I totally suck at summaries…

Yes, this is an example of a bad summary, many people use this kind of summaries with the phrase "I suck at summaries!" Now summaries are supposed to be the thing that would have us readers attracted to your story, but every time I see this type of summary, I ignore it and sigh in disappointment.

Now, ironically I have done this myself, but that was a long time ago and I was really a newbie in fanfiction. So it's okay to feel bad about your summaries, you have the power to change it. So if you want readers to be attracted to your story then remove the phrase "I suck at summaries!"

* * *

Exhibit B.

Nina and Fabian having a picnic at the beach, lol, Rated T coz im paranoid! Lol!

Yes, this is an example of wrong rated stories, the story rated T turned out to be sweet and fluffy.

AUTHORS, if you're paranoid then why would you rate your story T? I mean are you in the story? Are you part of the story? It's like saying sex stories are rated K+.

Authors, please learn the difference!

You see the ratings before you make a new story, it's like right in front of you and you don't even care.

* * *

Okay I think that's enough for this chapter, enjoy the drabble below!

The girl with the caramel hair handed the brunette boy the red cup, she smiled as he took it, he lifted the cup to his lips and his tongue was filled with the flavor of coke. The drink made him burp in front of his fiancée, who just giggled and kissed him on the lips.

The boy kissed her back and pulled away, he looked at his watch, he smiled and showed it to his fiancée. It was only 30 seconds before New Year's Eve. The girl looked at their friends as they started the countdown.

The boy couldn't be more happier, 2012 was an eventful year, full of happiness and both sadness. Finally, they could start fresh and new. He put his hand on the girl's shoulder as they both shouted,

"3…2…1…"

The fireworks began. The people watched in awe as colors of red to yellow to green briefly appeared in the sky. The boy glanced at his partner, and whispered to her,

"Happy New Year,"

* * *

Thank you for reading this story, hope it makes a change.

Next Chapter will be about posting author's note. e.g "Info about my stories"

I hope you understand your mistakes and I hope you will fix them.

Happy New Year!


End file.
